A conventional sensor module is described in German Patent Application No. DE 10 2007 057 441 A1. To produce the sensor element, a line part is fitted with a sensor element and subsequently extrusion-coated with a plastic material in a two-stage injection molding process in order to produce a housing. On one side, the line part forms the contacts for a mating plug, and on the other side, it forms the contacts to the sensor element. This method has the disadvantage that the line part is first fitted with the sensor element and the injection molding process is carried out only subsequently, so that the sensor characteristics of the sensor element can be affected by the forces arising during the injection-molding process and also by the produced heat.
Furthermore, a substrate element system having a first and a second substrate element is described in German Patent Application No. DE 10 2007 052 366 A1; in this case, a first sensor is situated on the first substrate element, and a second sensor is situated on the second substrate element. The first and the second substrate elements are realized as separate components, which are situated perpendicularly to each other. The perpendicular placement of the first and second sensor makes it possible to measure at least two vectorial quantities which are perpendicular to each other. More specifically, it is possible to subdivide the quantity to be measured into at least two individual directional components, using the two sensors which are independent of each other and situated perpendicularly relative to each other.